chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriella Bennet
Gabriella Aimee Bennet (nee Gray) is a character used by Pippy in World 2. She is technically the oldest daughter of Pippy and Gabriel Gray, because she is currently 13 years old, but that is because she lived for seven years in the future, and she was originally their fourth biological child. She is also the wife of Claude Bennet, despite it being illegal, as they are so young. She possesses the ability of Intuitive Aptitude, inherited from her father and paternal grandfather. Appearance She is currently aged thirteen years, and while she stands at the average height for a girl her age, her eyes show pain most adults couldn't live through. These eyes are light grey in colouring, and her hair is dark brown, matching her parents' natural hair colours. While she is very pretty, she rarely smiles and glares a lot. She is tanned, as well, and will be the shortest out of her siblings, when they are all fully grown, at only 5ft 6. Her hair is thick, naturally, and she likes having it long. Abilities She has the core ability of Intuitive Aptitude. This means that she knows how things work, and her ability is the same as her father's. She originally believed hers was harder to contain than his, as she lacked the empathic aspect that allows her father to take abilities without killing and examining the brain. However, when facing an old ally, she managed to comprehend his emotions, and the agony he had been through, and she successfully took his abilities empathically, though she hasn't yet managed to replicate this again. She has a lot of abilities that she has stolen - at the cost of a lot of lives - and she regrets them all, deeply. 'Current Acquired Abilities' *[[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']] - She took the ability to move objects with her mind from her first kill, Douglas Laws. *[[Rapid Cellular Regeneration|'Rapid Cellular Regeneration']] - This ability came from Douglas Laws, as well, and means she cannot be injured, and she heals quickly. She can also not feel pain, from taking the advanced version of this ability from her uncle Jack. *[[Electrokinesis|'Electrokinesis']]- This was the third and final ability belonging to Douglas Laws, and it makes her able to create blue sparks in her hand, and control electricity. *[[Phasing|'Phasing']] - She took this ability from Ellen Laws, the wife of Douglas. It means she can phase through any object, and pass this on to other objects, as well. *[[Glass Manipulation|'Glass Manipulation']] - This also belonged to Ellen Laws, and it is the ability to create, move and destroy all objects that are made of glass. *'Body Adaption - '''This belonged to her uncle Jack, and is the reflexive ability to adapt her body to any environment. *'Gravity Manipulation - This also belonged to her uncle Jack, and it is the ability to manipulate gravity. *Time And Space Manipulation - She gained this ability from her mother, Pippy Gray. It enables her to travel through time, teleport and stop or slow time. *Telepathy - This ability also is from her mother, and it enables her to hear thoughts, alter them, command people telepathically and cause them to hallucinate. *Adoptive Muscle Memory - This ability is from Pippy Gray and it means she can mimic any physical action she witnesses. *Animation/Deanimation - This ability was taken from her sister, Zoe Gray. The ability can be used to kill, revive, and animate objects. *Probability Manipulation - She gained this from Zoe too, and she can use it to alter probability, making the likely unlikely, and vice versa. *Cloaking' - Gabriella gained this ability empathically from Adam Brody, and it means she cloak things, making them undectable. *'Information Production''' - She took this ability from Adam, as well, and it means she can produce answers to simple questions. Family & Relationships Gabriella is part of the Gray family, meaning she has a lot of relatives. She is married to Claude Bennet and her parents are Pippy and Gabriel Gray. She has seven biological siblings, and two adopted siblings, as well as a brother in law and a nephew, and 3 half-brothers: Austin Houston, Layton Bishop and Shelton Bishop. Her full and adoptive siblings are: *Abbie Gray *Noah Gray *Zachary Gray *Jacob Gray *Alex Gray *Zoe Gray *Braedon Gray *Hannah Deveaux *Luke Accera-Gray Gabriella's mother and father in law are Lauren and Noah Bennet, meaning her adoptive sister-in-law is Claire Bennet, her sister-in-law is Lyndsey Bennet, and her brothers-in-law are Lyle and Oliver Bennet. This means in the future, Charlotte Rains and Alicia Bennet (nee Petrelli) will be her sisters-in-law, while Ryan Millbrook will be her brother-in-law. Gretchen Berg is already her adoptive sister-in-law, Ella Meers is her adoptive niece and Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg is her adoptive nephew. Her aunts are Lowri Elan Petrelli, Tracy Calwin, Rue Becks and Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli. Her uncles are Peter Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Nathan Petrelli, Neo Petrelli and Benjamin Linderman. She has many cousins: *Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr *Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr *Dani Petrelli *Amber Cerys Petrelli *Hayley Efa Petrelli *Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Tessa Morgan Petrelli *Lucia Petrelli *Cody Calwin *Ashleigh Calwin *Kayleigh Anne Calwin *Nicole Calwin *Claire Bennet *Gretchen Berg *Monty Petrelli *Simon Petrelli *Jamie Petrelli *Zander Calwin *George Petrelli *Anna Petrelli *Alicia Petrelli In the future, her and her husband will have a total of thirteen children. All of their children will be twins, excluding their youngest, Flynn Bennet. These are: *Olivia Bennet *Leah Bennet *Aidan Bennet *Ava Bennet *Campbell Bennet *Aurea Bennet *Everett Bennet *Myles Bennet *Kara Bennet *Taylor Bennet *Alyssa Bennet *Elliot Bennet *Flynn Bennet Personality Gabriella is a complex person - she is highly intelligent, and she has a big heart, but she is very keen to keep people at an arm's length, and doesn't like feel even remotely vulnerable. She has had a difficult past and a complex ability to live with. Etymology Gabriella named herself after her father, Gabriel, because she'd inherited his ability, and when she returned to her family they kept this female version of his name. Both of their names mean "God is my Might" in Hebrew, which has no real reference to either of them. Gabriella's middle name is Aimee, which is French for "loved". Gabriella's maiden name was Gray, which is Gaelic and means "son of Grace" as well as the colour. Her new surname is Bennet, and this means "blessed". Brief History Shortly after Pippy became pregnant with Gabriella, but before the pregnancy was known, an individual with the ability of intuitive aptitude came to the Organisation's attention due to a killing spree. Gabriel Gray was originally suspected, and because of this Pippy gave herself the task of catching the real culprit, in order to clear her husband's name. The real culprit was truly Gabriella, who had been sent from the future by Abbie after she caught her killing in their own time. Gabriella was found by Pippy, but she took her mother's abilities and poisoned her, unaware that her mother was currently pregnant with her. When Noah Gray healed Pippy, the poison caused him to lose control of his abilities, accidentally accelerating the pregnancy and the infant Gabriella's age, then teleporting her away, so none even knew of her birth. When the other Gabriella learned of this, she found her younger self and they both became killers. The younger Gabriella automatically gained all of the abilities which her future self had already taken when she activated her core ability. Pippy continued to try to deal with her, eventually feigning the girl's death because she couldn't bear the thought of those she worked with killing or imprisoning her own daughter. However, after Gabriella tried to kill Matthew Parkman, Abbie decided that enough was enough and gave her an ultimatum: either stop killing, or be killed. Younger Gabriella chose to become good, and joined her family, but future her chose to continue killing. She was killed by her younger self after she tried to force Matthew Parkman to kill Abbie. A few years passed, uneventfully, until Gabriella once more began struggling with the hunger her ability gave her. She attacked her cousin Nathan then nearly attacked her cousin Cody, and as a result she began thinking it'd be safer for others if she were dead. She decided to kill herself, going into the future to do so in order to prevent her family from saving or reviving her, and taking Claude Bennet with her too, at his request. In the present, they were both believed to be dead, leading to depression within the family. Her aunt Lowri was killed on a mission, and a few days afterwards, Pippy was also killed, in a car crash, losing the triplets she'd been pregnant with. However, after Amber Petrelli manipulated reality in order to save her mother's life, Lowri was then alive to save the triplets, meaning that Zoe Gray would be there in the future to save Gabriella and Claude. Pippy was not revived only because the ability which had truly killed her made this impossible. In the future, Gabriella and Claude were found by the future version of her sister Zoe. Zoe adopted the pair, and they remained with her for several years, until Gabriella realised that she could do something to save her mother. She took Zoe's abilities, knowing Alex and Jacob would revive her, and then travelled back to reanimate Pippy and save her. Gabriella then remained in the present time. Another year passed, and the Gray family began being attacked by a man who was using distortion to make their nightmares become true. Gabriella's own nightmare was that Claude vanished. She learned that the man causing this was Adam Brody, an old friend of her future self, seeking revenge for her future self's death. She, Abbie and Noah determined to stop him. They found where he'd located himself, but he easily distorted the twins away, only leaving Gabriella because he underestimated her. She eventually managed to empathically copy his abilities, and used these to defeat him and undo the damage he'd caused. However, she distorted distortion away from herself, fearing the amount of power it potentially held. A few days afterwards, she and Claude eloped, having been inspired to do so after Nathan and Dani's wedding. She had to telepath the minister into not noticing that they were wildly underage. Although the couple do not live together, they spend almost all of their time together. A while after their marriage, Gabriella gained another three brothers and one sister, only to find out that three of them were clones and she only had one other brother, Braedon Gray. She has also gained a brother-in-law and a sister-in-law. Recently, she was visited by a time-traveller asking her for advice. She read his mind and responded with his own thoughts. It was later revealed that this time-traveller was in fact Braedon, though Gabriella is unaware of this. Future Gabriella's future is not well known. She is already married to Claude Bennet, however they will recelebrate their marriage on the day of their anniversay by renewing their vows every year. In later years, Gabriella will attend university, but she will only make it through two months, before she deems it 'an insult to her intelligence' and return home. Gabriella will take a job as an agent with the Organisation instead (due to her mother's position, she will be offered a role much higher up in the Organisation, but she will turn it down) and she will work along side her husband, Claude Bennet. Gabriella will give birth to twins, Olivia and Leah in 2030. When Olivia and Leah are nine years old, Gabriella and Claude will have two more children, Aidan and Ava Bennet in 2039. Shortly afterwards, Gabriella will give birth to Campbell and Aurea in 2041. Only a year later, they will have another set of twins, Everett and Myles Bennet. The couple's fifth set of twins will be born in 2045 and will be named Kara and Taylor Bennet. In 2047, the couple will have their final set of twins, Alysaa and Elliot Bennet. Four years later, Gabriella will give birth to their final child Flynn Bennet in 2051. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters